tie me up, tie me down
by airbefore
Summary: The box is plain, unassuming. A hard plastic tub that he's glanced at dozens of times over the past few months, used as a way station for his spare clothes and overnight bag. He'd assumed it was nothing more than storage - books and papers, maybe, out of style clothes or shoes. He's never been more happy to be wrong. **post ep of sorts for 5x03**


**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN:** So, I wrote this over the summer during my hiatus from this site and thought it might be a good idea to post it here now that the show has kinda sorta made it canon. Total PWP, by the way. That's how I roll. Oh, and this is a sequel of sorts to another story (toys for all ages) that's posted on my LJ. No need to read it in order to get this one but it couldn't hurt.

* * *

"Is that a riding crop?"

"Yes."

"I love you."

Kate laughs and pulls the long black stick out of the box, hands it to him. The leather is cool and stiff in his hands and he's suddenly overwhelmed with the vision of the black tongue connecting with the curve of her ass. Closing his eyes, he lets the fantasy play out in his mind, can almost hear the satisfying sound of leather meeting skin, her resultant moan. He shifts on the bed, pants tight across his thighs.

"I'm assuming your daydreaming means this one is a yes?"

"Very much," he growls. "What else is in there?"

The box is plain, unassuming. A hard plastic tub that he's glanced at dozens of times over the past few months, used as a way station for his spare clothes and overnight bag. He'd assumed it was nothing more than storage - books and papers, maybe, out of style clothes or shoes.

He's never been more happy to be wrong.

Grinning, Kate pushes the box toward him with her foot, waves her hand over the top. "Go ahead."

Castle dives in, unable to control the excited squeak that trips out of his mouth. His fingers drift over the contents as his eyes try to make sense of it all.

"Jesus, Kate, how many vibrators does one person need? There must be at least fifteen different ones in here."

"I like variety." He raises a brow at her and she smirks, her eyes rolling slightly. "Do _you_ masturbate the same way every time?"

"Why do I find it so hot when you say things like masturbate?"

"Because you're a child."

Castle scoffs and pulls her to him, smudging his lips over the line of her neck. "You love it."

"I tolerate it."

"Sure, whatever you say." He nips at her ear and releases her, turns his attention back to the box, lifting it from the floor and settling it on the bed. Kate scoots around behind him, her chest pressed to his back and her long legs wrapped around his hips, and rests her chin on his shoulder, watches him investigate the contents.

He rifles through the top layers, his fingers dancing over the multiple styles of vibrators, bottles of lube and oils, silk scarves and lingerie. He pulls out a leather bustier and cranes his neck to look at her, sees her sly grin. Wordlessly, he puts it on the bed next to the riding crop and feels her legs tighten around his waist.

"Don't think we aren't going to have a conversation about why I haven't seen that yet."

Kate slides her arms around his sides, her hands moving up and over his chest. "I told you a long time ago, Castle, I'm just not sure you can handle the sight of me straddling things while wearing skin tight black leather."

"I can if the thing you're straddling is _me_." She laughs against his neck, her lips warm and soft on his skin. "Why do you have a half burned candle in here?" He pulls out the fat white cylinder, pokes his thumb into the concave circle of missing wax.

"I like the wax." He feels his heart rate tick up a few notches, his fingers flexing around the candle. She must think he missed her meaning because she continues, her fingers slipping into the spaces between his to caress the slick wax. "On my skin. I like it -"

"Yeah," he chokes out, bringing his free hand to rest over hers on his chest. "I knew what you meant. Just got a little lost in the imagery."

"Tell me." Her words are little more than a hot breath across the curve of his ear and he shivers, goosebumps erupting on his neck and arms.

"Tying you to the bed, watching you writhe while I drip the hot wax slowly onto your skin." He can feel her shudder behind him, her breasts heaving against his back as she sucks in a deep breath. "The sounds you'd make. The way you'd beg me."

Leaning around him, she dips her arm into the box and roots around for a moment before pulling back, a pair leather cuffs dangling from her fingers.

Twisting his upper body around to look at her, he meets her gaze, her eyes molten and and blazing. He plucks the cuffs from her outstretched hand, turns them over in his fingers. The dark brown leather supple and buttery, the padded edges giving under the press of his fingers

"I knew there was something you weren't telling me."

Kate smiles, a slow, seductive creep that starts at her lips and spreads across her face as she leans in and brushes her nose against his cheek.

"You want to tie me down, Castle?"

"No," he catches her bottom lip between his teeth, flicks at the rounded flesh with the tip of his tongue, "I want to tie you up."

"Up?"

"Your pull-up bar." He leans back and reaches into the box again, pulling out a handful of silk scarves. "Blindfolded."

* * *

"You okay? Your arms aren't stretched too much?"

"I'm fine. I was fine the last three times you asked and I'll be fine the next three times." She lifts her leg and pokes him in the shin with her toes. "I want this, Castle."

"Okay." He moves around to stand behind her, his chest pressing against her naked back, and runs his hands over her stomach and breasts, the silk scarf trailing behind his fingers. "Your safe word is -"

"Coffee, yes." She twists her head to look back at him, her chin brushing against her bicep. "Kiss me, Castle."

Dragging his hands up her sides, Castle leans forward and skips his lips across hers, chuckling as she chases his fleeting kisses. "I thought I was in charge here?" He slips the scarf over her head, secures the silk across her eyes. She opens her mouth to respond and he bites down on her lip, nipping her sharply with his teeth. "No talking."

He reaches up and traces the tips of his fingers over her hands, the scarf connecting her cuffs to the metal bar wrapped tightly around her grasping fingers. He drags his hands down her raised arms, watches her body tremble as he lightly caresses her chest and ribs.

Leaning in, he places his mouth next to her ear, her hair tickling his nose and lips. "I hope you're ready for this, Kate." He grins when she whimpers, her head canting in the direction of his mouth. "I've been fantasizing about the things I'm about to do to you for _years_."

Quickly, he steps away from her and moves back into the bedroom to collect the supplies he'd set aside before they'd moved into the living room. Castle can't stop the smile that blooms on his face when he returns and catches sight of her- naked and blindfolded, her arms stretched over her head- waiting for him. He empties his arms, placing each item carefully on her desk.

Her head turns toward him when he clicks the lighter he fished out of her kitchen cabinets. He watches her tongue dart out to wet her lips in anticipation as he brings the dancing flame to the candle, the wick sizzling and sputtering as it catches fire. Setting the candle on the desk, he dims the lights, quietly pops the lid open on a bottle of oil and pours a pool into the palm of his hand.

Moving around to stand behind her, he rubs his hands together, warming the liquid before placing his palms on her shoulders and gently sliding his hands down the length of her back. She moans and arches her spine as he presses up against her, his hands slipping over her hips and down the front her of her thighs. Castle presses his teeth into her shoulder and drags his fingers up over her stomach and breasts, drawing glistening trails of oil across her skin.

"You feel so good, Kate," he rasps into her ear, his hands covering her breasts. Her back is slick against his bare chest, a slippery friction that makes his groin throb. Reaching out with his right hand he grabs one of her vibrators, a simple metal wand, off the desk and twists it on. The toy buzzes in his hand, sends tingling shocks of electricity up his arm.

Slowly, he drags the vibrator over her chest, slides it easily through the winding paths of oil. Her head rocks back to connect with his shoulder, her chest pushing forward into his touch. He draws the toy in tight circles over her nipples, bringing them to pebbled peaks. His free hand coasts down the flat plane of her stomach, spreading the slick oil down to her center.

Kate moans softly and pitches her hips forward when he cups his hand over her, dips a finger into her folds.

"Is this for me?" He drags his finger through her arousal, circles twice around her clit. She whimpers low in her throat, her hips rolling futilely against his light touches."Answer me, Beckett," he commands, rolling her clit sharply between two fingers. "Is this for me?"

"Yes." The single syllable is broken and breathy, a raw sound that stirs the beast is his chest, makes him want more.

"Do you want me to touch you?"

"Yes."

"Ask me."

He drags the vibrator down her stomach, slips the slim cylinder between his hand and her center. Castle presses the tip into her clit, uses the width of his palm to hold the toy in place as he thrusts his still clothed hips into the curve of her ass.

"Touch me, Castle."

Abruptly, he pulls his hands from her body and steps back, putting at least eight inches between them. He smiles when she moans, her body straining against the cuffs, seeking him.

"That sounded like a command, Beckett. You don't get to give those tonight. You want me to touch you? You're going to have to _ask me_."

He grins again as her jaw clenches, her throat convulsing. He knows how hard it is for her to give up the control, to give herself over to her desire, to let him dominate her so fully. It fills him with a roaring sense of pride that she trusts him enough to give in, even if she fights it tooth and nail along the way.

"Will you please touch me? I want you."

Castle takes two small steps closer to her, close enough that he can feel the heat radiating from her body. He leans, his lips brushing over the hair just behind her ear, and whispers to her.

"No."

She twists her body toward him, the scarf above her head winding around itself as she moves.

"I'm not going to touch you yet. I want you dripping wet and trembling, Kate. I want to hear you _beg_ for me." He ghosts the tips of his fingers down her ribs. "Maybe then I'll touch you. Let you feel me inside you."

His name is a low, keening whimper on her lips. Castle stops the vibrator and drops it back on the desk, takes a long, deep breath to steady himself. Quickly, he pushes off his pants and boxers, kicking them into the far corner of the living room. He carefully wraps his right hand around the burning candle and picks it up, dipping the fingers of his left hand into the glass of ice he'd set out, fishing out a half melted cube.

She gasps when he swipes the ice through the valley of her breasts, lets the water bead and roll over the oil still glistening on her skin. Circling the ice around her right nipple, Castle lifts the candle and tilts, lets a thin stream of hot wax pour down over her left breast. She moans and thrashes her head when the wax hits her skin, her back bowing.

He rights the candle and moves the ice over, smoothing it across her left breast, drawing a line alongside the cooling wax. He watches in fascination as her skin reddens and prickles, goosebumps pushing up to the surface.

"You want more?"

She moans out something he interprets to be an affirmative and he takes a step back to eye her body, the candle still clenched tightly in his fist. Moving around to stand behind her again, Castle slides the remaining sliver of ice up the column of her throat and into her mouth. He groans when she sucks violently on his fingers, swirling her tongue over the tips, nipping at the pads with her teeth.

He presses himself into her ass as she bobs her head and tips the candle again, lets the wax flow down the valley of her spine. Slowly, he slides his fingers from her mouth and drags his hand around her side, drifting down to caress her thigh.

Castle crouches down behind her, dips his tongue into the shallow dimples at the small of her back, licks a wide, wet line up her spine, the errant drops of wax hard and smooth under his lips. The candle flickers as he turns it on its side again, pours a hot stream over the curve of her ass, his left hand connecting sharply with the opposite cheek as she screams out his name.

Carefully, he puts down the candle, making sure to place it far enough away that they won't accidentally set her apartment on fire. He palms her ass with both his hands, kneading the reddened flesh roughly before spreading her wide. He leans forward and runs his tongue over her entrance, dipping in shallowly as her hips buck wildly.

"Castle, please. _Please_. I need you to touch me."

"Not yet." He pushes his tongue into her and spanks her again, the sound reverberating loudly off the walls and sending sparks of electricity straight to his throbbing erection. "I don't think you're wet enough for me yet, Kate."

"_Castle_," she whines, her head lolling limply on her neck. "Please."

"No," he growls, pushing back up to his feet and moving back toward her desk. He drags his fingers over the thin metal chain of his next prop, smiles as he gathers it up in his hands. He turns back toward Kate, runs the backs of his fingers over her breasts and leans in, pulling her erect nipple into his mouth.

Her voice is active as he works at her, a steady stream of moans and curses tumbling from her lips. Castle brings his hand to her other breast, lets the chain loosen in his hand. He sucks violently on her nipple as he pushes the clamp onto her. She gasps out his name and shudders, her body going dangerously limp. Castle wraps his free arm around her waist, tugging her up against him as he releases her nipple from his mouth and slides the other clamp onto it.

"Are you okay?" He whispers softly into her ear, lips brushing over her cheek. "Do you need to stop?"

"No," she pants, her breath dripping hotly down his neck. "Keep going. Please."

Gently, he lets the chain connecting the clamps drop from his hand, the weighted end bouncing lightly against her stomach. Castle raises his free hand and wraps it around the scarf tethering her to the bar. He pushes on the silk and takes a step forward, slowly moving her backward until her back is pressed against the cool white support column. She sags a bit when she feels the plaster at her back and he smiles, pressing a kiss into her neck.

"Don't want to have to explain to the emergency room doctors how we managed to dislocated both your shoulders," he chuckles into her skin before stepping away from her again.

She whimpers at the loss of him, her hips arching off the wall, chasing after his touch. The movement jostles the weight and she groans, the clamps tugging visibly on her peaked nipples.

Castle picks up the candle again and grabs another of her vibrators from the desk before dropping to his knees in front of her, the silent toy resting on his lap. Without touching her, he spills the candle down her thigh, eyes darting back and forth between the wax flowing over her skin and the ecstasy dancing on her face.

Tipping the candle over her other leg, he slides his free hand up to touch her, feels her arousal dripping down her inner thighs.

"Fuck, Beckett," he hisses, drawing his fingers through her moisture, letting it coat his hand. "You're so fucking wet."

"_Please_," she keens, her head rolling against the wall. "Please touch me, Rick. I _need_ you. I want you inside me."

Spreading her open with two fingers, Castle leans forward and drags his tongue over her clit, groaning deeply as the taste of her arousal fills his mouth. Her hips buck off the wall and he pulls back, quickly blowing out the candle and placing it on the floor behind him. He grabs the vibrator off his lap and leans back in, covering her with his mouth.

Her hips start to buck and roll in earnest as he works her over, his teeth and tongue playing at her clit. He thumbs on the dildo, the powerful little motor humming to life in his hand, and drags it up her thigh, over the crease of her ass. Slowly, he angles the toy into her, pressing the molded tip shallowly into her entrance as she moans and rocks her hips into his face.

"No, Castle. I want _you_. Please."

He pulls away and bites down on her thigh, his teeth leaving deep impressions on the sensitive flesh. "Be patient, Beckett," he admonishes, pushing the vibrator into her and twisting. He dips his head back in, his mouth sucking at her clit, as he fucks her with the toy, teasing her with long, slow strokes.

Her knees start to quake and he smiles, nudges her with his elbow. Her right leg comes up over his shoulder and they both groan at the change in position. He hears her head thump solidly against the wall, his name a long, low wail in her throat.

Dragging his right hand up her thigh, Castle nips at her clit, rolling his tongue over her roughly as he spanks her. Her shoulders slam into the wall as her back arches, her orgasm ripping through her violently. He works her through it, easing the toy out and slowing his mouth, bringing her down gently, his eyes sweeping up and down her body.

"Cas - _Rick_. I need you inside me. Please don't make me beg anymore. I just - I need you."

Dropping the toy on the floor, Castle pushes to his feet and wraps one arm around her waist, pulling her body flush against his. His free hand moves to her head, gently tugging the blindfold from her eyes. She blinks at him owlishly in the dim light, her eyes glazed and fuzzy.

He lets the scarf flutter to the floor, wrapping his hand around her thigh and pulling it up over his hip. His fingers trail slowly back up her body, tugging gently on the nipple clamps, skimming over her sweat slick chest and neck.

"I love you," he whispers, pushing into her, watching her eyes flutter shut as he fills her completely in one long stroke. "I love you so much, Kate."

The leg around his hip tightens as she pushes up on the ball of her other foot. Castle presses her in the the wall and tugs her leg around his waist, her ankles crossing at the small of his back, heels digging into his ass. He reaches up and slips the knot on the scarf connected to her cuffs, her arms falling heavily around his shoulders.

Her head falls forward and lands on his shoulder, her mouth sucking hotly at his skin. He pumps into her steadily, her name breaking apart in his mouth with every thrust. Kate claws at his back, the scuffs scraping over his skin as her hips roll in time with his.

"Castle," she whimpers, pulling back to look at him, her eyes glassy and wide. "I'm so close. God, I love you. Please."

He slams into her and twists, her voice fading into a wordless scream as she shatters around him, her body convulsing violently in his arms. His orgasm hits hard and fast on the heels of hers, hips still thrusting erratically as he spills into her.

Slowly, he slides them to the ground, her body loose and limp against his chest. Castle slips her arms from around his neck and frees her wrists from the cuffs before gently removing the clamps from her nipples and gathering her up in his arms.

Kate grabs his face in her hands and pulls him to her, kissing him sloppily.

"I love you," she pants into his mouth, her tongue running over his lips. "I really really love you. That was - "

"Amazing? Mind blowing? Fantastic? Spectacular? The best you've ever had?"

"Not that your ego needs it but yes. To all of the above."

Leaning back, he smiles at her, cups her face in his palm. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For trusting me. Loving me. Letting me do deliciously dirty things to you."

"You don't have to thank me for any of that," she laughs, kissing him softly. "You wanna help me wash all this oil and wax off?"

Grunting, Castle pushes to his feet and holds a hand out for her, his eyes raking over her body as she stands. The wax is flaking, the oil drying in dull patches. Her breasts are red, her hair wild and tangled.

"You're beautiful."

Kate smiles, tugging him behind her toward the bathroom. He lets her lead him, watches the hypnotic sway of her hips.

"You're not so bad yourself, Castle. And next time, you're wearing the cuffs," she tosses over her shoulder, her grin widening. "_I _have four years worth of fantasies too."


End file.
